Something so Childish
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram was hiding from Yuri because of what he did... A bit sad in beginning but the following scenes would make up for it. One-shot. Yuuram. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This is an experimental fic that I did when I was cramming about a subject in school. I thought that my teacher won't understand shounen ai or Yuuram so I thought about doing something about friendship between the two. But it turns out that we didn't need to make a short story after all. I'm kind of glad because I haven't finished it yet during that day but now I am and since I don't need it for academic purposes, I thought of posting it here and well the friendship thing messed up. Please feel free to comment this.

Something so childish...

It was already evening and in one of the rooms in Covenant Castle, there was a blonde prince named Wolfram Von Bielefeld. He was dressed in his usual pink night gown and was hugging his knees on one corner of the king-sized bed.

"I hope he doesn't get angry at me for doing such a thing..." He murmured to himself.

His emerald green eyes were staring at the dark sky through an open window. He can't stop thinking about what would Yuri react to what he did. He felt guilty, but why would he feel guilty about something so childish?

"I bet he's thrilled that I'm not going to sleep with him tonight. He doesn't even want me to be there in the first place," he thought negatively.

He was talking about his double-black fiancé, his name is Yuri Shibuya. This person came from another world called earth and he doesn't even know that he was a king! During their first encounter, Wolfram already sees him as a wimp but his perception of the king changed every time the double-black would do something reckless that could cost his life. He can't even believe that he is engaged with a person like him! Yuri would claim that he didn't know what he did. Slapping one's opponent with the palm of your hand on the cheek interpreted as a duel. But in the world that he's in now, slapping another's left cheek with the palm of his/her hand meant he/she is asking the person's hand in marriage. Their traditions were very unusual but they have to be obeyed and that's how they got engaged.

Wolfram continued to think about negative thoughts but he also knew that Yuri wouldn't do such things because something this childish... His thoughts were interrupted when somebody opened the door...

"Wolfram...is that you?"A familiar voice called.

Wolfram didn't respond, he didn't want the king to see him after what he did.

"I know you're there, you can't hide from me anymore," said Yuri as he hoped that Wolfram would come out already.

Minutes passed and Wolfram still won't respond or come out of the room. Yuri was getting worried, there was a possibility that his friend doesn't want to talk to him for a reason that he doesn't even know about.

"Wolfram, since you don't want to come out, I'll come in," said Yuri and fully opened the door.

At that statement, Wolfram responded.

"No Yuri, you'll-"he was too late, Yuri already slipped.

Wolfram laughed nervously and stopped hugging his knees to enable himself to move closer to the edge of the bed where Yuri was closer to.

"Wolfram, may I ask you a question?" Yuri asked as he tried to stand up.

Wolfram nodded and watched what would happen next.

"Why is there iiiiiice?!" Yuri slipped again.

Wolfram quickly closed his eyes and only peeked to see if the double-black is alright.

"Are you alright Yuri?" Wolfram asked as he slowly revealed his green eyes underneath the eyelids that were covering them.

"I'm alright but why is there ice on the floor?" Yuri asked as he decided to remain his position on the floor.

"I made the ice so that intruders won't be able to get in," Wolfram got of the bed and stood up.

Yuri sneaked his hand behind him to find some sort of material made of cloth to stand on so he won't slip. He was on luck because he was able to grab a piece. He slowly retrieved it and placed it in front of him. He was trying to stand up but as soon as he stepped on it, he automatically slipped.

'That's not going to work Yuri. That cloth you slipped on is silk. It won't help you get up, wimp," stated Wolfram as he crossed his arms.

"What do you have in mind, Wolfram," asked Yuri.

"Here, grab my hand," Wolfram leaned over to reach Yuri's hand.

"Thanks," Yuri said as he tried to stand up again.

Some things are predictable and this event is one of those predictable events. Yuri slipped before he could push himself upwards to get some balance and this time, Wolfram came with him. He blonde was pulled over and was now lying on the ice beside Yuri.

"_I shouldn't have made that ice,"_ thought the emerald-eyed boy.

Yuri helped the other boy to sit up. Even though he doesn't have special feelings for the blonde, he is still his friend.

"Thanks but I don't need help from a wimp such as you," stated Wolfram with a hint of mockery.

"Don't call me a wimp, besides I just wanted to help." Yuri sounded offended.

There are times that you call Wolfram a 'spoiled brat' but he has a soft spot for Yuri. He sighed lightly and pecked on Yuri's cheek. Yuri flushed in deep red. He didn't see that one coming, especially from a boy.

"Take that as a apology," stated the blonde boy.

"Alright..." Yuri attempted to stop blushing but he failed.

"Now...tell me, how we are going to get out of here?!" The ill-tempered blonde shouted.

"How about using your fire element to melt the ice? That might work," suggested the double-black.

Wolfram didn't utter a word; he immediately summoned a fireball and let it spread across the ice. It worked! But when Wolfram tried to stand up, he slipped.

"It's too slippery!" The very irritated blonde shouted.

"_Obviously..."_ The double-black thought.

"You have to let all the ice melt first before you try walking over it," Yuri explained in a matter-of-factly way.

Wolfram was pained to know that the wimp was right. He really didn't want to beaten by him, so he made up an excuse.

"If the ice melts completely, the room would be flooded, the floor would be more slippery and both of us would be soaking by the time we get out of here, wimp!"

"We can always get up slowly and we could cautiously get out of the room. And don't you think it's more important for us to get out of here soaking wet rather than being stuck here all night until someone sees us and help us out." Yuri opposed.

Wolfram kept silent for rage is boiling inside of him. He didn't know why he was angry but he knew that Yuri was right. He was about to summon another fireball when he remembered why he was in the room in the first place. A frown formed on Wolfram's face, he hesitated. Guilt was overwhelming him bit by bit. It felt like he was going to explode if he didn't confess.

"I got your share of cookies!" Wolfram shouted out of the blue.

Yuri raised one of his eyebrows and scratched the back of head. He was confused, what was he talking? What did he mean about cookies?

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked for he is very, very confused.

"Well, you see." Wolfram gulped before continuing," I got your share of the cookies Effie made earlier. I thought... that you were going to mad at me but it seems that you don't have a single clue about what I'm talking about, do you?"

Wolfram laughed internally at that statement. It was foolish for to be scared of a wimp.

Yuri pondered about what Wolfram said. He tried to remember what he was talking about. The only reason he came to the room was because he wanted Wolfram by his side as he sleeps and nothing else. He shrugged, and then a flashback hit him, hit him real hard.

"Oh...that...you know, I blamed Conrad for that!" Yuri complained.

Wolfram laughed as Yuri pouted. But Wolfram's laughter was contagious, so in a matter of seconds, Yuri was laughing as well. Their uncontrollable laughter was seized after 15 minutes. They wiped the tiny beads of water that formed in their eyes. They smiled sweetly at each other; a stronger bond was forming between them.

"Come on, we had our little laugh, thoroughly melt the ice with your fire element so we can get out of here," Yuri nudged the person beside him.

"Right," replied Wolfram who immediately did what he was told.

Slowly but surely, the ice melted into water. Yuri carefully stood up and helped his fiancé. Wolfram gratefully accepted the help that was given to him freely. Wolfram didn't let go of Yuri's hand and so did Yuri. They walked through the hallway, soaking wet and half way there, Wolfram took advantage of Yuri's 'friendly gesture' to lean his head on the double-black's shoulder and wrap his arm around Yuri's waist. Yuri slightly blushed, he thought that Wolfram was taking advantage of his 'friendliness' and he wanted to get things straight.

"Wolfram...I want to get things straight..." Yuri said seriously.

Wolfram quickly raised his head drew back his arm.

"What, what is wrong?" The blonde nervously asked.

"You did get my share earlier but if you get your share tomorrow, I'll get yours the day after that," stated Yuri in a matter-of-factly way.

Wolfram pouted and crossed his arms. He thought it was something very serious but it seems that it's only about the cookies he got earlier.

"But you're my fiancé, you should be happy to share some things that are yours to me," complained the green-eyed blonde.

Yuri sighed, it seems that the blonde didn't seem to understand what he meant by that. He didn't want to give wolfram false hope.

"Wolfram...I still don't have special feelings for you, can't we just be friends?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram wasn't surprised about it. He knew right from the start but when the Yuri said the word 'still', it made him curious. He just has to pull some strings and maybe, they will have a good future in their hands with each other.

"Fine, we can be friends, just friends..., but since I'm engaged to my 'friend', that friend of mine should be ready for what is coming to him and that my friend of mine is you!" Wolfram pulled the double-black's collar and their lips crashed with each other's.

Yuri's eyes widened and he was surprised that he didn't mind Wolfram's sudden intrusion! He actually liked it! He thought that it wasn't right but it felt really good!

Wolfram withdrew himself and licked his lips. It wasn't that bad, kissing the wimp for the first time was actually enjoyable. He wanted more but he restrained himself because of his word.

They were both speechless and silence reigned, Yuri would only stare at Wolfram and blink for a couple of times. Wolfram had a sly smile on his face and he clenched his hands to keep on restraining himself.

"That will cost you next, next, next day's share," teased Yuri.

"What?!" Wolfram asked in complete shock.

"Just kidding...' Yuri confessed.

"You better be..." Wolfram pouted.

"Stop pouting, I don't like seeing my friend pouting." Yuri placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulder and pulled hi forward to give him a 'friendly' kiss...


End file.
